


Sweaty Palms

by bcckybeaver



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Minor Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris/Mike Hanlon, Swearing, band au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcckybeaver/pseuds/bcckybeaver
Summary: “DESPERATE NEED: BASSIST. NO SHIT TASTE IN MUSIC. PLUS: BE HOT.” That was all the flyer had said along with a location. Eddie would usually never go to some random club to try out for a band full of people he didn’t know, but his therapist DID tell him to take some more risks.





	1. DESPERATE NEED: BASSIST

**“DESPERATE NEED: BASSIST.**

**NO SHIT TASTE IN MUSIC**

**PLUS: BE HOT”**

 

Eddie had pulled the flyer off a telephone post close to his apartment and now he stood outside some sketchy looking club. He didn’t normally do this kind of stuff, but his therapist told him to try out new things every once in a while. This might have been a little too far, he didn’t know these people, they could be murderers for all he knows.

He looked over the flyer again, this was definitely the address it had listed. He reached out his hand to open the door before changing his mind.

“Nope, nope. This was a bad idea. Bad idea.” He turned around to leave, but nearly tripped over his own feet trying to avoid an oncoming collision with whoever had been standing behind him.

“O-Oh god I’m so sorry!” He squeaked out.

“No problem.” There was a pause in the gentle voice. “Oh my god, did you see our flyer?!”

Eddie locked eyes with one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. She pushed fiery red hair from her vision, absolutely beaming at the shorter boy. Before he could answer she took his hand, shaking it. 

“I’m Beverly!” She motioned to the guy who was standing next to her. “And this is our manager, Ben.”

He smiled and shook his hand as well. “I mostly sell CD’s and T-shirts..don’t let her fool you.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, babe! We would never get gigs if it wasn’t for you!” 

Eddie pulled his hand away, wiping it on his pants instinctively. His face going red as the two stared at him.

“S-sorry…it’s uh..a germ thing I’m getting past..” Great. He just met these people and he was already embarrassing himself, or worse, insulting them.

They both just laughed before Ben pat him on the back. “It’s alright dude..”

The two led Eddie into the club which opened with a tight hallway, posters and writing splattering the walls. This was the kind of place Eddie’s mom had told him to stay away from. If she had seen him now she might have had an aneurysm. 

“So I know the flyer was a little off-putting, Richie is like that.” Beverly continued on like he knew what she was talking about. “We have a show coming up and our bassist just up and ditched, can you believe that?!”

Eddie nodded as he tried to pay attention to what she was saying, trying to shake the claustrophobic feeling that was creeping up his neck. He couldn’t stop hearing his mother’s voice.

_What a filthy place! Get out of here Eddie-bear! Gross! Infested! Terrible!_

Eddie pushes the thoughts from his head as they make it into the main room. There was a bar set up to the right, and a seating area to the left. The space opened up in the middle, leading to the stage. The air was filled with tuning instruments and mic checks.

“Hey losers!” Beverly screamed so they could hear her. “We got somebody-!” She motioned like she was playing a bass and everyone’s faces lit up.

Soon Eddie was crowded by a group of people who had made their ways down the stage stairs, except for the dark-curly haired guy who had jumped with a large amount of enthusiasm.

Beverly started making a few mental notes. “Alright so you’ve met Ben..” She trailed off before deciding the order and continuing.“This is Stan, he plays the drums. Mike here plays keyboard and does some backup vocals. Bill here is our tech guy, he’s amazing. You’ve met me..and uh-“ She’s cut off by the last boy as he wraps an arm around Bev’s shoulders.

“Is this kid even old enough to be in here?” Richie looked him up and down, a smirk on his lips. “They serve alcohol at most of our shows you know.” Eddie wanted to punch the stupid look off his face.

“I’m sorry but can you fuck off? I don’t need some guy, who looks like he just fell out of a Hot Topic, condescending me…and _yes_ , I am old enough to drink.” There was a pause and Eddie almost regretted the words that came out of his mouth, until everyone burst out into laughter. Including Richie.

“Alight alright, what’s your name again?” Richie moved to wrap his arms around Eddie’s shoulders instead, leading him towards the stage.

“Eddie.”

“Great. Eddie, you seem great. But let’s see you play, huh?” The taller boy leapt up onto the stage. Damn that boy’s long legs. Eddie made his way up the stairs as Richie grabbed a guitar and readied his mic, the others getting into position.

“Just listen to us play a bit and see where your heart takes you, yeah?” Richie gave Eddie a wink and he hated how that made his chest tighten up a bit.

“So did you uh…bring your bass?” Mike rested his arms against his keyboard, lifting an eyebrow to the visibly nervous Eddie.

Eddie paused, then realization hit, he had been so nervous about even showing up that the thought of bringing his bass along hadn’t even occur to him. 

“Holy shit are you serious?” Richie couldn’t hold back his laughter as Eddie buried his face in his hands, trying his best to hide his beet red face. He was so embarrassed.

“La-Lay off Rich, the guy’s n-nervous..” Bill had come on stage like some sort of angel, holding out a red and white bass to Eddie. “H-Here. You can u-use this o-one.”

Eddie carefully took it unable to hide the look of sheer thankfulness he was showing Bill. 

“Thank you so much…I kinda feel like crawling into a hole.” Bill chuckled before ruffling Eddie’s hair.

“You’ll b-b-be fine.” He gave Eddie two thumbs-up off before leaving the stage and sitting with Ben to watch.

“Alright, let’s get this bitch rollin’!” Richie yelled out before him and the others started to play.

Eddie was floored. He was expecting them to be good, but now he was much more nervous. Beverly’s voice was amazing, not that he was surprised, but he was shocked by one thing. That thing was Richie Tozier. He was so full of passion, his voice booming over all the instruments. Eddie couldn’t pay attention, he could only watch the sweat from Richie’s forehead drip down his face, hair bouncing as he jumped around. He couldn’t take his eyes off of him, he was beautiful. He shook his head when he realized that he was supposed to actually be playing something, oh god this _was_ a terrible idea, he didn’t know what to play.

_Just play something, anything! Don’t embarrass yourself…you should have stayed home_

Eddie could feel hot tears starting to build in his eyes. So caught up in this own thoughts, he hadn’t noticed the lack of Richie’s voice, until he felt hands on his cheeks. Eddie’s vision cleared and he was face to face with the taller boy.

“You alright?!” Richie yelled over the band that was still playing.

“I..I don’t..” Eddie could feel the tears again.

“Don’t think too much, Ed’s! Just play what’s in here!” He gave a goofy grin and placed one of his hands over Eddie’s heart. “You got this!” He was gone again, taking his place back at the mic and starting to sing again. Eddie tried to shake the blush from his cheeks. Richie’s hands had been so warm that he had completely forgotten about the sweat. He sucked in a deep breath, taking in the growling voice that was booming through the speakers.

He started to play. It was shaky at first but he found his footing after a bit, starting to sway to the music. Eddie had played for most of his life, but only for his teachers and his mom. This was new and electrifying. When Bev started to sing solo Richie made his way over to Eddie, still playing. He nodded his head, that huge grin still wide on his face. 

Once the song was over, Eddie was nearly out of breath. He wiped sweat from his forehead and rubbed it into his pants.

“Ed’s my boy! That was actually way fucking better than I expected!” Richie slung himself over Eddie’s back, he could feel the other man’s sweaty shirt sticking to his back. Why wasn’t he more grossed out by this situation? Why did he feel so tingly all over?

“Don’t call me that..and uh..thanks for..the help.” There was another blush creeping up his neck.

“Eddie!” The others rushed over and Bill carefully took the bass out of Beverly’s path as she tackled the boy into a hug. “That was awesome! You are so one of the Losers now!”

Eddie looked around at everyone. The tightness was back in his stomach, but it wasn’t anxiety. It was something he hadn’t really felt before. He nodded and everyone cheered, Richie and Mike lifting Eddie into the air as best they could, Stan trying his best to spot incase they dropped the poor guy who was protesting this very loudly.

_Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea_


	2. A LITTLE STUFFY

Eddie was on such a high from acing the audition that he didn’t even question getting invited to a strange house outside of town. Bev had explained that all of them shared the place- something about rent being a lot cheaper. Richie finished shoving the rest of their sound equipment into the back of his shitty van. “The Losers’ Club” was painted on the side of the rolling doors in big red letters. 

“The Losers’ Club?” Eddie paused, scrunching his nose a bit. “Isn’t that..kinda an insult?”

“No way! We’re losers and fucking proud of it, Eds!” Richie ruffled Eddie’s hair and the shorter boy could feel the heat crawling up his neck again as he pushed the hand away.

“Don’t call me that.” Richie only grinned before opening the passenger door for Eddie as Mike, Stan, and Bill got into the back of the van. Ben and Bev took another small car that had been parked a little bit away.

“I can sit in the back. I feel bad taking the front when I just joined-“ He felt a hand on his back pushing him into the seat.

“Rule number one; don’t question your leader, my boy.” Richie closed the door once Eddie was settled in.

He made his way around the front of the van by sliding across the hood- and hopping into the drivers seat. Stan leaned forward in-between the driver and passenger seat as the van started up. 

“Don’t worry about it, Eddie. It’s actually a lot safer for us back here. Richie is a terrible driver.” Eddie now felt a lot more anxious, Stan’s pat on his shoulder not helping out at all. He sunk in his seat as Richie pulled out to follow Ben and Bev.

“Don’t be a dick, Stan. He’s lying to you Eddie. I am an amazing driver, I promise.” Eddie nearly let out a squeak when he felt Richie place a hand on his knee. Where Eddie usually felt an unsettledness from unprovoked touching, there was something different when Richie did it. He had noticed it back in the club too, when he felt Richie’s warm hands on his face.

“Do you live in town?” Eddie was shaken from his thoughts. Mike had asked the question, pressed against the van’s window. When Eddie looked back he almost blushed. Mike was holding Stan close, pressing his face into curly hair. Stan didn’t seem phased; he just ran his fingers through Bill’s hair, whose head was resting in his lap.

“Yeah, in an apartment on 5th street.” Richie whistled, keeping his eyes on the road.

“You rich?”

Eddie shook his head. “My mom helps me out.” He admitted, a wave of embarrassment rushing over him. 

“There’s nothing wrong with that.” Richie responded in a serious tone, as if he could tell how Eddie felt.

“Thanks..”

The normal getting-to-know-each-other questions continued, until Richie piped up again. “You got a girlfriend?” Eddie sputtered a bit, completely caught off guard.

 “Du-Don’t break the p-p-oor kid.” Bill snorted, still enjoying the feeling of Stan’s fingers in his hair.

“I was just curious!” He paused before sneaking a look at the guy in the seat next to him. “Do you?” Eddie shook his head quickly and Richie nodded. The rest of the ride was pretty quiet, the three boys in the back nearly falling asleep on each other. Eddie just watched them through the rearview mirror, a tightness in his stomach. He mistook the feeling of jealousy for disgust, his mother’s voice ringing in his head.

_Disgusting! Not right, Eddie, not right!_

Eddie pushed the thoughts from his head, turning his attention back to the disappearing city behind them.

When they arrived at the house, Eddie was met with another hug from Beverly.

“Now that we’ve gotten you to our lair we’re never gonna let you go.” She smiled, pinching his flushed cheeks. The house was different than what he expected. He had pictured the stereotypical crackhouse that his mother had warned him about many times, but this was just an average looking house. He followed the other Losers inside, his mother’s voice still echoing in his head.

_What are you doing, Eddie?! This is a stranger’s house!_

———

Could you miss something without knowing it existed in the first place? Watching all the Losers interact made Eddie question if he had ever been that close to anyone in his entire life- Having no fear of judgment and knowing that the other would love him unconditionally. His heart tugged- He hadn’t ever felt that before.

“You gonna drink?” Richie’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. The taller boy sat down next to him, one hand holding a beer and the other on Eddie’s knee. There he went touching him again- Did he normally do this? “Or is that not your bag, baby?.” He shot Eddie a stupid grin.

“I usually don’t drink.” Eddie ignored the hand for now.

“Yeah, I kinda figured.”

There was a pause. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“No offense, but, uh, you’re wearing a button up with the sleeves down all the way and you just seem a little-“ He paused, searching for the right word. “Stuffy?”

Something triggered in Eddie that he wasn’t used to. It was the undying need to prove someone wrong. He shouldn’t have cared about what Richie Tozier thought of him, but there he was walking to the kitchen where Beverly sat on the counter. A large bottle of vodka was being emptied between her and Stan. Richie had followed behind him.

“Hey Eddie, I’m sorry if-“ He stopped short as Eddie filled a shot glass and drank.

Eddie had no idea what he was doing. His whole body convulsed as he let out a gagging noise, choking down the bile. The three others couldn’t hold back their laughter.

“You’re supposed to shoot it back, honey.” Bev cooed out and stroked his hair. “You alright?”

Richie couldn’t stop laughing. “Shit, Eds. You proved me wrong alright?” He rubbed Eddie’s back and could feel the boy shiver.

“You want more?” Stan held out another glass to Eddie a huge grin on his face.

“We’re not trying to kill the poor kid- Eddie stop!” Eddie was already downing the second shot despite Richie trying to take it from his hands. What happened after that was a bit blurry. Soon he was dancing with Bev, Bill, and Mike. His shirt unbuttoned all the way, revealing his black undershirt. His sleeves were rolled up now, twirling Beverly and Mike around to the music. He had never felt so alive, the loud music drowning out all his insecurities.

Richie leaned in the kitchen doorway, his eyes glued to Eddie the whole time. Was this the same guy who had auditioned earlier? Stan watched as well, his gaze following Richie’s to the dancing Eddie; a grin formed on his face. “Dude, chill out. You’re practically drooling.”

“Fuck off.” Richie’s cheeks reddened a bit. “I am not.” He finished his drink, placing the bottle on the counter. “Ah, fuck it.”

The distance between them disappeared and he was tapping Eddie on the shoulder. Eddie spun around quickly, nearly losing his balance, but Richie’s arms quickly wrapped around his waist to steady him. “Woah there, careful now.” Eddie didn’t even seem phased.

“Is this your way of asking me to dance?” He wrapped his arms around Richie’s neck, pulling him in closer.

“You _wanna_ dance?” A blush crept up Richie’s neck.

Eddie let his movements answer the question. Richie didn’t think they could be any closer if they wanted to. The music sounded far away as he watched Eddie move to the beat. Richie was never the nervous type. He danced with attractive people all the time, but something was different about Eddie. Every touch set his skin on fire. Richie almost didn’t let go when the music died down.


	3. Still Cool

The warm skin that Eddie had felt in his hands was replaced with cold porcelain. His knuckles went white as he lurched forward, his stomach emptying once again. Eddie tried to remember what had lead up to this; he had downed some vodka and now he was here. At least the hand on his back let Eddie know he wasn’t alone. 

“Damn Eds, you gonna make it?” Richie snorted, continuing to rub circles into his back.

Maybe he would rather be alone. This was so embarrassing. Eddie groaned as his memories rushed back.

_Eddie and Richie’s heavy breathing synced together as the music stopped, Richie pressing his forehead to the smaller man’s._

_“Holy shit, Eds. Didn’t peg you for the dancing type.” He rested his hands on Eddie’s waist, rubbing exposed skin with his thumbs._

_“Me neither.” Eddie let out a breathy laugh, lightly pressing back against Richie’s forehead. He had never felt this free before. His head was spinning. His fingers were tingling. He felt a bit nauseous. Richie pulled back with a concerned look on his face._

_“You alright, Eddie? You don’t look so good.” He smoothed back Eddie’s hair before pressing a hand to his forehead._

_“R-Richie…I don’t feel so hot..” Before Richie had the chance to back away Eddie was hurling onto his shirt._

_“Oh, gross! Alright okay, everyone make some space!” Richie had dealt with puke before, he was in a band after all. Richie ushered Eddie upstairs and to the bathroom._

Eddie groaned, his dread being realized has he looked over Richie’s vomit covered shirt.

“Oh god, Richie, I’m sorry.” He mumbled out, resting his forehead in his hand.

“Don’t worry about it Eds, you were really cool.” Richie kept his hand on Eddie’s back.

“I puked on you, that’s _not_ cool.” He wanted to die right there.

“Eddie, listen. You drank like a champ and were the best dance partner I’ve probably ever had.” Richie flashed him a huge grin and Eddie felt his heart squeeze.

“Really?” Eddie couldn’t help but smile. Richie nodded, scooting closer to him and moving his hand from Eddie’s back to rest on his shoulder. He couldn’t help his gaze from landing on Eddie’s lips. Richie had just watched this guy puke his guts out, why’d he want to kiss him so bad?

There was a knock on the doorframe and both their heads whipped up.

Mike stood in the doorway a glass of water in hand.

“Am I interrupting?” He smirked at Richie who was shaking his head furiously.

“Nah. Han my man, what’s up?” He slowly stood, resting his hand gently on top of Eddie’s head.

“Just wanted to bring this poor kid some water.” Mike’s gaze shifted to Eddie with a soft smile as he walked over to crouch down next to the poor man still kneeling next to the toilet. He held out the glass of water.

“You feeling any better?”

Eddie’s shaky hands took the glass, pressing it to his lips lightly.

“Yeah, thank you.” He nodded before realization struck, he hadn’t just puked on Richie but on the floor as well. “I have to go clean that up!”

Mike shook his head. “It’s alright, I already took care of it.” Eddie’s cheeks went red.

“Oh god, I’m _so_ sorry. That must have been so gross.” He took a small sip of water as Mike laughed.

“It’s alright, I used to work on a farm. I’ve seen a lot worse than a little puke.” Mike smiled wider as Eddie continued with the apologizes.

Richie gently curled his fingers in Eddie’s soft hair, sending chills down his spine. He was about to thank Mike again for about the hundredth time when their attention was brought to a door opening across the hall.

Eddie’s face nearly turned beet red watching what was happening in front of them. Bill had Stan pinned against the open door, trailing kisses down his neck. Both the men’s hands were trying to remove the other person’s shirt as fast as they could. Bill only pulled away to pull his shirt over his head, moving back into what Eddie could only guess was their bedroom.

Stan watched the other man with a look that made Eddie’s insides tighten.

_Should I be watching this?_

Suddenly, Stan turned his attention over to them; more specifically Mike. A grin broke out over Stan’s face as he pointed to the now blushing Mike, making a calling motion with his finger. Mike stood quickly, brushing his hands over his pants.

“Well have a good night you two. Feel better Eddie!” He quickly made his way to Stan and Eddie could barely make out what the curly-haired man said as Mike closed the door behind him, but he heard it.

“Did you really think we’d start without you?”

Eddie stared into his glass of water, hi cheeks still flushed while Richie sat on the edge of the bathtub and watched Eddie squirm.

“Does that stuff make you uncomfortable?” Richie stared him down.

“Sex? I’m not a kid, Richie.” Eddie couldn’t look up from the glass.

“No I mean- does it make you uncomfortable ‘cause they’re all guys?” Eddie shrunk in on himself, trying to ignore his mother’s words bouncing around in his head.

_Faggots! Disgusting! Eddie you’re not like them! You’re not gay Eddie, we’ll get you help!_

Eddie shook his head before downing the rest of his water.

“It doesn’t bother me.” He didn’t sound very convincing. His eyes shot to Richie who was just frowning, and Eddie let out a sigh.

“I wasn’t brought up by the most accepting person.” His eyes were back to the now empty glass.

As Richie stoop up, Eddie’s stomach dropped. He was sure Richie was going for the door. How could he have already fucked this whole situation up? Richie had to hate him now.

_Stupid, so stupid, Eddie._

His thoughts stopped dead when he felt Richie’s hand on the top of his head again. It was just as gentle as the time before.

“Let’s get you to bed alright, Ed’s?” Eddie looked up to the taller man who had nothing but love in his eyes. It made Eddie’s stomach flip.

“A-Alright.” He slowly stood and Richie placed a hand on his arm to steady him before they made their way to Richie’s bedroom.

It looked exactly how Eddie would have imagined it; posters lining every inch of the walls, clothes strewn all over the floor, and a desk covered in pages of music and lyrics.

“Sorry it’s a mess.” Richie apologized, rubbing the back of his neck. Eddie just kept taking in all the stuff that Richie had; most of it looked like junk, but cool junk. He walked over to Richie’s desk, smiling fondly as he picked up a Magic 8Ball and sat down onto Richie’s bed.

“Are you twelve?” He looked up to the taller man who was now blushing.

“Hey! That thing has helped me write a lot of songs, alright?” A grin formed on his face as he kicked off his shoes and sat down next to Eddie.

“You do know they’re completely random, right?” Eddie went to shake the 8ball but Richie took it from his hands.

“I’m telling you these things really work, Ed’s” Richie shook it in his hands. “Is Eddie going to be a good addition to the Losers’ Club?” Eddie blushed as Richie asked the question. The answer showed: Very Likely.

“See! It’s magic!” Richie had the biggest smile on his face as Eddie took the 8Ball back.

“Is Richie a _total_ nerd?” Eddie beamed back at the curly-haired man as the answer showed: Yes.

“Woah Richie you might actually be right!” Eddie laughed, and made Richie’s heart squeeze.

“Alright smart guy, give me that!” Richie playfully tried to wrestle the 8Ball from Eddie’s hands.

“No! I’m not done!” They continued the struggle before they both fell back onto the bed, Richie holding himself up over Eddie on shaky arms. The room went silent as Eddie stared up at Richie, their faces only inches apart. Eddie’s hand went limp, the 8ball rolling onto the floor.

After a moment, Richie finally broke the silence. “Do you like the left or the right side?” Eddie’s cheeks flushed while Richie slowly stood up. “Or I could take the floor, I don’t mind.”

Eddie shook his head.

“I-It’s fine. I don’t mind sharing.” Eddie sat up again, pushing off his shoes and scooting onto the left side of the bed. He watched as Richie opened his closet and sifted through a pile of clothes before pulling out a clean shirt. Eddie’s cheeks warmed again as he remembered _why_ Richie had to change.

Richie pulled the dirty shirt off and Eddie couldn’t help but stare. Richie was tall and skinny, but his arms and back had enough definition to show from all the playing and lifting of equipment he did. Eddie felt a dryness in his throat as he watched Richie’s bare back flex, but Richie frowned as he caught a look of himself in a standing mirror he had next to his closet.

_Fuck, I look like shit._

After Richie pulled on the shirt and ran his fingers through his hair, Eddie was quick to lay down and pretend he hadn’t been staring when the curly-haired man turned his attention back to the bed. Without warning, Richie flung himself onto the side next to Eddie, a grin on his face while Eddie tried his hardest not to look. A a blush was still creeping up his neck.

_Why was I staring? That’s so creepy._

Richie leaned over Eddie to place his glasses on the nightstand. Eddie’s heart was beating like crazy.

“Night, Eds” Richie laid on his back, closing his eyes. Eddie studied Richie’s face for a moment before turning to face the taller man and closing his eyes tight.

_Maybe I shouldn’t drink anymore_

It had been about an hour until Richie was sure Eddie was asleep. He could hear soft snores over the muffled music still playing from downstairs. Richie turned to face the man sleeping next to him and he carefully reached out to gently push a few strands of hair from Eddie’s face. Eddie may not have understood, but Richie wasn’t a stranger to these kinds of feelings. _If only Eddie Kaspbrak was gay_ was all Richie could think to himself.

_I’m so fucked._


End file.
